Año Nuevo
by Issiuh
Summary: Tal vez era cierto lo que decían, aunque había pasado toda la vida negándolo, por qué Año Nuevo no podía ser un momento especial? Un momento para cambiar? Un momento para soltar todas las penas con una mano y aferrarte a la esperanza con la otra? NaruSaku
1. Único

"Año Nuevo"

_Tal vez era cierto lo que decían, aunque había pasado toda la vida negándolo, por qué Año Nuevo no podía ser un momento especial? Un momento para cambiar? Un momento por soltar todas las penurias con una mano y aferrarte a la esperanza con la otra?_

Había un aire deshinhibido en el ambiente y todo parecía recargado a más no poder, millones de colores que danzaban a mi alrededor, con la misma parsimonia de la gente, de las personas, de los amigos, de los conocidos, alegres, brillantes, burlones y en muchos casos tambaleantez, o tal vez sólo me lo parecía. Tal vez yo también había bebido demasiado.

Jamás pensé que la bebida me pudiese pegar tanto. Vamos, la gente dice que soy una especie de segunda Tsunade, pero no pensé que hasta en eso me le parecería. Hasta el momento había encontrado placer en rechazar cualquier sustancia sospechosa para el organismo y mirar derrumbarse a mis amigos, sostener cabellos y limpiar vómitos, de alguna manera parecía lo más inteligente que podía hacer. Eso era lo que la gente esperaba de mí, cosas inteligentes. Aunque tal vez lo inteligente no era lo más divertido.

Había pensado. Había dicho que sí. Y no se me había ocurrido que las consecuencias serían tan inmediatas. Me sentía en un mundo aparte, sin poder entenderme ni a mí misma, con la cabeza nublada pero feliz, con una sonrisa que no podía quitármela del rostro. Era bueno, no se sentía tan mal después de todo. Comenzaba a ver como a través de un lente desenfocado, en un mundo tambaleante, pero por lo menos no estaba llorando. Dios. Eso sería horrible.

Me deslicé hasta el centro bambaleante de la estancia, sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, si había sido por mis propias piernas o si alguna pareja bailarina me había empujado hacia allí sin querer. Al quedarme quieta me dí cuenta de que casi no podía mantenerme en pie, no sabía si porque en verdad había tomado ya mucho o porque el círculo cada vez más cerrado lleno de gente en movimiento removía mis fibras claustrofóbicas, aquellas que no tenía consciencia que tenía.

La fiesta era animada. Había ido a otras, porsupuesto. Solía ir todos los años, pero creo que jamás me había detenido a observar, nunca había tenido tiempo o había estado tan fuera de mí como para redescubrirlo todo con ojos de niño. La luz era cálida, el ambiente liberal, y por lo poco que se podía ver a través de la ventana, era una noche hermosa de luna creciente. El color intenso de las bambalinas deslumbraban, la música a todo volúmen que anteriormente disfrutaba me estaba entumeciendo los sentidos, aunque después de todo no resultaba tan desagradable, y en el aire había una multitud de fragancias, perfumes frescos, antiguos, clásicos y modernos, mezclados con el repentino olor a cigarrillo que provenía de la esquina de Shikamaru, y el aliento alcohólico de la gente feliz que reía a todo momento. Debía de faltar poco, todo el mundo había comenzado a prestar atención al reloj con una sonrisa entre sus caras, un nuevo inicio, una nueva lista de cosas por hacer, nuevas dietas, nuevos propósitos, nuevos deseos, y un año nuevo.

Mientras em preguntaba si acaso me acordaría de eso al día siguiente, noté que alguien me había hecho sostener un vaso. Sentí una oleada de naúseas al pensar en más alcohol, mi organismo debía de estar en un estado de negación o de repulsa, pero luego me dí cuenta que lo único que tenía el vaso eran unas uvas oscuras, grandes y jugosas, que estaba segura no me cabrían más de dos en la boca.

-Vamos, ya es hora.-Oí decir a quien supuse me había dado el vaso.-Las uvas, Sakura.

Con una gran sonrisa asentí de manera ausente. "Sí, las uvas." Me dije en mi mente, o no sabía si había llegado a decirlo en voz alta. Me dieron unas ganas repentinas de reír, aunque me decidí por no hacerlo, porque sabía que si me movía mucho más iba a terminar vomitando, y aunque no estuviese del todo en mis cabales, entendía que esa no era la cosa correcta para hacer en una fiesta, y menos en la primera borrachera, y en el centro de la habitación donde todo el mundo tenía una vista perfecta de mi despalomada persona.

10…9…

Oh, los números retumbaron alrededor de la estancia, y me encontré frente al dilema. Debería de gritar la cuenta atrás con el resto de la gente o comer la primera uva? Como dudé momentáneamente mis habilidades matemáticas con unos cuantos encima me decidí por lo segundo. Me introduje con un poco de dificultad una uva a la boca y lentamente el sabor dulce explotó en mi interior y me dejó un tanto inhabilitada para sentir otra cosa. Cerré los ojos con placidez, todavía insegura de si debía seguir masticando.

8…7…6…

Sentí a alguien que me tocaba el brazo, y abrí los ojos un tanto confusa al principio, no estaba para esas cosas, sentí que me iba a caer, y a mi mente llegaron imágenes de una Sakura-desplomada-en-el-centro-de-la-fiesta-con-el-vestido-levantado. Mi primera reacción fue lanzar un golpe, por alguna razón esa parece ser siempre mi primera reacción, pero luego me dí cuenta de que me haría perder el equilibrio aún más. Me aferré al brazo que alguien me ofrecía, sabiendo que no aguantaría el equilibrio mucho más. Reconocí a Naruto sonriente. Un Naruto seguramente diez mil veces más sobrio de lo que yo lo estaba, de eso estaba segura. Me ayudaría a llegar al baño en caso de ser necesario? Sí, seguramente. Parecía bastante consciente de mi condición por la manera reprochadora en la que me miraba. Sonreí con la sonrisa más encantadora que pude esbozar.

5…4…

A nuestro alrededor la gente lucía iluminada, unida en aquel frenesí al que parecían conducirlos las fiestas, el alcohol y especialemente el estar todos unidos con una misma voz. La vida era importante. No había habido tantas bajas ese año y por eso reíamos juntos, por la supervivencia, por el mantenerse unidos.

Las caras esperanzadas eran una condición unánime. Siempre me había parecido tonto. El día de año nuevo era un día como cualquier otro. No entendía a la gente que decía que con el año nuevo empezaba su cambio, que el primero de enero comenzaría la dieta, o de que tenías que empezar el año con el cuarto ordenado. Eran excusas. Si querías cambiar, cambiabas, si querías adelgazar, empezabas la dieta inmediatamente, y si querías tener el cuarto ordenado todo el año, el que lo ordenases en una fecha específica no iba a significar absolutamente nada. Excusas, y más excusas, no era más que una fecha a la que la gente le daba demasiada importancia. Las cosas había que hacerlas, y había que hacerlas ya. Sin fecha propuesta y sin límite de tiempo. Era estúpido, siempre lo había pensado así.

Y aún así la gente observaba el reloj, con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, una lista compuesta en su mente y un deseo formulado en sus corazones, como si aquel fuese el único día posible en la tierra en el que se pudiese gestar un cambio, se pudiese adelgazar, se pudiese comenzar a ser más ordenado, y de la nada, tal como en un cuento de hadas tus deseos se hiciesen realidad.

Y lo peor de todo el asunto es que ahora, mientras los observaba a través de aquel cristal nuevo de emociones puras, con la razón nublada y la cabeza en otra parte… los entendía.

3…2…

Los entendía de una manera increíble. No eran excusas. Jamás lo habían sido. No era un momento de cambio. Uno jamás cambiaba en realidad, no con sólo formular un deseo por lo menos. No. Ahora, mientras los veía, y sentía mi mundo girar en cámara lenta y Naruto me agarraba con gentileza, me dí cuenta. Tonta, ilusa yo, que había pensado hacía un momento que era estúpido. No trataba del cambio. No era eso. Trataba de superar y de dejar atrás. Trataba de seguir adelante, con nuevas metas y nuevos propósitos que seguramente jamás se cumplirían y que anotaríamos en una lista que volveríamos a encontrar ordenando el cuarto el año que viene para deprimirnos seguramente más, pero todo aquello era tramoya, no eran nuevas metas ni nuevos propósitos, eran distracciones, distracciones para olvidarnos de todo aquello que no había resultado, para superar aquellos muertos, aquellos vivos, secar las lágrimas, y seguir adelante, con nuevos sueños y nuevos ideales, para no hundirnos, para estar listos para otros muertos y otros vivos, para otros kilos y otros desórdenes. Para tener fuerzas para enfrentarnos a la vida. Hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. No trataba de cambio. Trataba de equilibrio. Trataba de perdonarse a uno mismo y reconciliarse con el mundo. Y era sólo ahora que caía en la cuenta de ello.

1…

Observé a Naruto a mi lado. Se encontraba sonriendo. Era difícil no ver a Naruto sonriendo. Me pregunté qué pasaría por su mente. Qué estaría superando, qué se estaría perdonando, y especialmente qué deseo se estaría gestando dentro de su mente. Y muy dentro de mí, esperé que tuviese algo que ver conmigo. Volteó la mirada y tan absorta estaba en mi pensamiento no retiré la mía, y fijé mis ojos en los suyos por un segundo que resultó interminable. Tal vez había bebido demasiado, pero pude leer de todo en aquellos dos segundos. Y me encontré conque leía algo conocido, algo que reconocía en los recovecos de mi ser y que removió mis cimientos. Había dolor, había abandono, había pérdida, había desolación, estaba Sasuke. Pero también había esperanza, había sueños, había un futuro, había perdón, había reconciliación, había un mundo que esperaba por ser descubierto. Estaba Sakura. Estaba Naruto. Estábamos nosotros. Y estaba nuestro mundo. Nuestro mundo pisoteado, nuestro mundo abandonado, nuestro sueño perdido al que sólo le hacía falta reconciliarse con nosotros, a los que sólo nos hacía falta que nos diese permiso para seguir adelante.

0…

Y de repente lo supe. Ya lo habíamos logrado. El dolor, el abandono, la pérdida había quedado toda atrás. Lo supe en esos milisegundos en los que mi mundo se tambaleó más que nunca. Habíamos perdonado, nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, nos habíamos hecho uno y ahora teníamos todo el permiso que queríamos para seguir adelante, para crear un mundo nuevo, para sentir de nuevo, para seguir adelante. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Él también se había dado cuenta, en sus ojos lo pude ver. El reloj seguía.

-Feliz año, Sakura-Chan,-Oí decir a mi amigo, a través de una retícula borrosa, el collage de colores, y el piso inestable sobre el que se estaba bamboleando mi mundo. Y aún así estaba feliz. Los colores y las parejas danzaban. Y esta vez no me detuve a pensar lo que pasaría si reía o lo que dejaría de pasar. Reí sin pensarlo, y reí como nunca lo había hecho.

Me estaba observando y estaba también riendo. Sabía por qué reía, sabía lo que estaba pensando, sabía lo que había descubierto, y me dí cuenta que siempre lo había sabido. Y aún así, le tomó desprevenido cuando mis brazos rodearon su cuello en un abrazo eterno y mis labios buscaron los suyos pasivamente, con lentitud e inseguros, pero dispuestos a todo. Dispuestos a seguir adelante, a crear un nuevo mundo, a perdonar y a ser perdonados. Tal vez aquel día también significaba cambio. Al menos para mí así podía ser.

Respondió con suavidad, y aunque nublados por los efectos del alcohol, sentí que mis sentidos respondían y que un agradable escalofrío me recorría de arriba a abajo, mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba por la emoción y mi cabeza desaparecía entre una nube de humo, que después de aquello, me haría olvidarlo todo.

FELIZ AÑO!

-

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Puede que no termine aquí, desición de ustedes, le había planeado un epílogo para la mañana siguiente, pero ahora pensé que tal vez haría que se perdiese la emoción del one-shot y el feeling de la historia. Lo que ustedes quieran en verdad. Se puede quedar hasta allí y terminar con broche de oro... o preferirían que me metiese un poco más con la pareja y lo continuase por un tiempito más, aunque el feeling quede un poco arruinado? Se resume así, se quedaron con ganas de más o así está bien?  
_

_Hehe, one-shot sacado de la nada, en verdad :) Me gustaría haberlo escrito en año nuevo, pero se me ha venido a la mitad de junio. Perdón por la inactividad, en verdad, pero he estado bastante ocupada con los exámenes trimestrales y demás, y parece ser que sin importar lo que haga igual llevo a reparación este año física y química... así que me tendrán bastante ocupada hasta finales de julio... no es como si a alguien le interesase en verdad xD, pero sólo para que sepan._

_Ya me callo y lo dejo así :). _

_Besos._


	2. Epílogo

Epílogo

Abrí los ojos lentamente y la claridad rebotante de las paredes del cuarto en el que me encontraba atacó mis retinas, forzándome rápidamente a cerrar los ojos y esconderme de nuevo entre las sábanas. No me encontré con tiempo ni para preguntarme quién era, qué hacía ni dónde estaba. Ouch. Fue instantáneo. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, reprimiendo una maldición, un dolor punzante atravesaba mis neuronas, impidiéndome pensar durante unos segundos. Levanté la cabeza, encontrando la suficiente fuerza como para indagar y luchar por mi vida, aunque tuviese un dolor de cabeza que estaba a punto de partirme en dos.

-Hey, ya despertaste!- El tono de la exclamación alegre de mi amigo me tomó desprevenida y me llevé la otra mano a la cabeza, intentando volver a refugiarme entre los recovecos calientes de la cama.

Haruno Sakura. Sí, ya recordaba quién era. Y ya recordaba qué estaba haciendo, sufriendo la peor jaqueca del universo. Pero no recordaba dónde estaba. Dónde estaba? A mi mente llegaron pequeños recuerdos, partículas, películas e imágenes de lo que había sido la noche anterior. Llegaba un momento en el que la claridad se había vuelto difusa, y no tenía otra opción que recordar en retazos la última mitad de la noche anterior.

La puerta de el haber llegado apoyada en sus brazos. Y luego el baño. Una perspectiva del baño que no había visto jamás. Con un extraño sabor agrio. Dios. Nunca más.

-Estás bien?- Oí susurrar a mi rubio amigo. Le agradecí que hubiese bajado el volumen con la mirada. Y lo observé. Estaba en pijama y todavía cargaba un poco de cara de dormido, pero podía asegurar que se veía diezmil veces más vivo que yo en aquel momento.

Gruñí como única respuesta, todavía incapaz de articular palabra.

-Y eso Sakura-Chan, no estoy seguro que lo tengan tus libros, se llama resaca.- Fue su única respuesta que acompañó de una gigantesca sonrisa que muy a mi pesar me dio ganas de sonreírle de vuelta. En vez, dejé escapar una queja y empujé la cara sonriente de mi amigo mientras me envolvía de nuevo entre las sábanas para darle la espalda seguidamente.

Cerré los ojos con intenciones de seguir durmiendo. La cama de Naruto de seguro era cómoda. Lo sentí sentarse en el borde de la cama, cosa que me incomodó un tanto, pues daba a entender que mi amigo no tenía intenciones de dejarme dormir.

-Todavía sigues aquí?-Murmuré y me sorprendí de oír mi voz un tanto afónica. Tuve un diminuto flash. Había cantado y cantado canciones que juraba a odiar con Naruto antes de irme a dormir. Vomitaba justo antes de los coros.

-Es mi casa, no puedo irme.- Continuó con su buen humor.-Tú eres la intrusa aquí. No te iba dejar volver a tu casa así anoche. Sobretodo después de lo de…

-El qué?- Volteé curiosa y un tanto asustada, esperando que el resto de la noche volviese a mi cabeza para ver lo que había hecho que sonaba tan terrible debido al tono fatalista de mi compañero.

-Ja. Nada. Quería asustarte. Sólo pensé que si te llevaba a tu casa tu madre nos mataría.-Naruto vio venir el golpe, pero no tenía fuerzas casi que ni para levantar cabeza, así que tuvo que conformarse con uno completamente mental.- No hiciste nada muy grave, puedes tranquilizarte, te pasaste un poco de tragos eso fue todo.

-Sí…me mayoría.-Susurré mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y sentía la cabeza dar vueltas de lo que me dolía.

-Te acuerdas?-Preguntó mi amigo, con los ojos brillantes.- No estabas tan mal entonces, quién lo hubiera pensado. Sabes? Puedes llegar a ser divertida.

-Gracias.-Le respondí irritada. Sinceramente esperaba no haberme salido tanto de control. Y dentro de mí esperaba que mi amigo estuviese bromeando, yo no era tan aburrida, cierto? Cierto? Se lo tendría que preguntar a Sai. Sabía que él iba a ser sincero.

-Vomité? Digo… mucho?

-Ehmmm,sí.- Concluyó Naruto después de meditarlo un rato.

-Cuánto?- Sólo podía recordar un par de veces a lo sumo. Recordaba haber llorado por haber manchado mi vestido. Y recordaba a Naruto limpiándome, así como agarrándome el cabello mientras devolvía las más de tres docenas de uvas que me debí de haber comido. También recordaba el coro de Oh Susana, por alguna extraña razón.

-Bastante. Pero pudo haber sido mantuve todo bajo control, no te preocupes.-Sonrió con suficiencia. Le volteé los ojos mientras intentaba no sonreír y el esfuerzo hizo que sintiese un audo puntazo en la sien. Mi expresión debió de haberse notado, porque Naruto seguidamente se paró como si se hubiese acordado de algo.

-Ah! Te estaba preparando una sopa, si quieres te la traigo, te vendrá bien.- Subió el tono sonriente mientras salía de la habitación sin esperar mi respuesta, pero dándose la vuelta a último minuto.- No te pares. Te va a doler.

Anoté el consejo en mi mente que parecía un revoltijo de colores, sabores y escenas en aquel momento. Me provocaba sopa. Cómo lo había sabido Naruto? Tan sólo esperaba que no fuese ramen. Estaba segura de que volmitaría de nuevo si era ramen.

No estaba segura de cuándo había perdido la memoria, o la conciencia, de alguna manera estaban las dos vinculadas, hasta un momento había estado todo semi-difuso, pero llegaba un momento en el que mi memoria de volvía un agujero negro, con una que otra imagen como única protagonista. Recordaba haber ido al centro del salón de fiestas, haber comido uvas, recordaba haberme aferrado al brazo de Naruto para mantener el equilibrio… y luego…

Sus labios. Calientes y cercanos, conocidos. Junto a los míos. Había empezado tímidamente, y había continuado con una ternura de la que nunca había creído a mi amigo ser capaz. Sus manos rodeando mi cintura, no de manera fuerte pero un tanto protectora. Sentía aquel beso, esperado, improvisado, pero correcto y oportuno, lo sentía como en una nube, un mutuo acuerdo de total entrega, un pacto dulce y alegre. Recordaba las sensaciones que me había recorrido, el escalofrío constante que causaba el contacto de mis manos con su cara, el sentimiento de ser uno sólo, de seguir una misma línea, del mundo dándonos vueltas, ajenos a todo, una comunión con nosotros mismos, la sola desición de seguir adelante, de seguir juntos. Recordaba aquel beso lleno de entrega, lleno de significado, que había alborotado todos los recovecos de mi alma, me había llenado de dicha instantánea, y sobretodo aquel sabor, a uva, a felicidad y a Naruto.

Y yo lo había empezado.

Ay Dios.

El recuerdo golpeó mi mente, dejándome imposibilitada durante unos segundos, sin creer todavía lo que había hecho. Había besado a Naruto. Había besado a mi mejor amigo. Y me había gustado.

Cristo amado.

Sentí una sensación familiar embargándome. No. No. No. Era verguenza? Verguenza era. Qué pensaría Naruto? Cómo iba a poder mirarlo a la cara? Y luego miedo, mucho miedo. El pánico atenazaba mi garganta. Qué había hecho? La sensación cálida que me había traído el recuerdo del beso ahora se había revuelto con la verguenza, el pánico y el terror. Era el miedo puro a lo desconocido. Qué haría ahora? Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Y el pánico que me causaba esa sensación que rebotaba en mi pecho cada vez que mencionaba su nombre o pensaba en él. No podía ser. Jamás podría ser. Pero sin embargo había llegado a mí. La sublime idea de que en algún sitio de mi alma, en uno que acababa de descubrir la noche anterior, había sido lo correcto. De alguna manera, besarlo había sido la mejor desición que había tomado en mucho tiempo, y mi cabeza no dejaba de machacármelo. Desde cuándo? Desde cuándo me había enamorado de él? Cuándo me había dado cuenta de aquello? Cuándo su sonrisa, su afecto y su risa habían suplantado las memorias, el dolor y el abandono?

Y luego otro recuerdo.

El olor de la pólvora. De los fuegos artificiales, de la comida, de la noche húmeda.

Había sido todo demasiado y habíamos ido a su casa. Me habia cambiado con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Había sentido sus manos en mi cuerpo con total delicadeza, como si estuviese acostumbrado a verme en ropa interior o más bien como si no le importase. Y lo que más verguenza me daba es que yo no me había resistido a que me vistiese y me limpiase el vómito como a una muñeca, tratándome con una paciencia y una ternura magistral. Me había acompañado a cantar Oh Susana, y me había arrullado sobre su pecho para que me durmiese, después de haberme prometido una y otra vez que jamás me dejaría sola, después de yo habérselo pedido entre sollozos, mientras me aferraba a su cuello, dispuesta a nunca soltarlo. Sentía sus manos tranquilizándome, sus palmaditas en la espalda, sus besos en la frente, y su sonrisa comprensiva en el corazón.

Sentía un torbellino en mi interior. Una mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo. Felicidad por el montón de expectativas que de pronto se abrían ante mí, el amor, la amistad, el ser reconocida, el tener a alguien con el cual llorar, con el cual reir, el darme cuenta de que siempre lo había sabido, siempre había sabido que él había sido el correcto, pero jamás había abierto del todo lo ojos. Y de pronto el nerviosismo, el nerviosismo de lo nuevo, de los fantasmas del pasado, del haber dicho, del aber actuado. Dios. Lo que le había hecho. Lo que le había causado. Cómo podía ser yo merecedora de tal amor. Y si… y si ya no me quería? Y si, todo volvía a repetirse de nuevo. No podía ser así. No, jamás podría volver a ser así, jamás podría soportarlo de nuevo. No. Y esta vez no podía dejarlo. Esta vez él era el correcto, lo sabía y estaba segura de ello. El era y siempre había sido aquel al que yo había esperado. Siempre había sido mi caballero en la armadura brillante, y jamás me había dado cuenta. Siempre había sido aquel que lucharía contra mis dragones. No me defraudaría, por favor, no. Esta vez sería todo distinto. Pero cómo saberlo? Pánico de nuevo.

Lo amaba. Ahora estaba segura de ello. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Nunca. Lo amaba como nunca había amado a alguien antes. Con total y plena confianza, con total seguridad. Con una entereza que no sabía que poseía dentro de mí, con el ideal fijo de hacerlo feliz y de mantenerme a su lado el resto de mi vida. Con la esperanza de ser amada de vuelta, de poder aliviarle las penas, secarle las lágrimas y repararle el corazón que yo misma le había roto tantas veces. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para seguir allí, como para buscarlo entre la oscuridad, como para seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo, porque era necesario, porque era nuestra salvación, y eso lo sabía muy bien, éramos un ecosistema, dependiente siempre el uno del otro, siempre lo habíamos sido y yo había tardado todo este tiempo en darme cuenta. Pero cómo podía saber que lo había sabido a tiempo? Porfavor, que hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Y justo cuando me encontraba en tal estado de confusión mental, apenas unos segundos después de que se marchase, su cabello dorado se volvió a asomar por la puerta.

Lo observé en silencio. Su piel de cerca que me apetecía besar, sus ojos refulgeantes bajo la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, su sonrisa de satisfacción total, de esas que solía poner cada vez que se acercaba a mí. Me sentía incapaz de decir una palabra, tan golpeada estaba por el recuerdo, por la impresión y por el haber hecho el descubrimiento más grande de mi vida, todo en unos pocos segundos.

-Te la dejo aquí.- Me dijo dejando una bandeja con la sopa en la mesilla de noche que había limpiado de trastos con aquel propósito.- También te traje una pastilla, se la pedí a la vecina, no sé lo que será, pero supongo que te servirá, espero que con una baste.

Sentí sus dedos en mis labios y dejé que me metiese la pastilla que ni siquiera sabía para qué funcionaba en la boca, seguidos del cristal de un vaso de agua, como si fuese una total inválida. Y se podría decir que de alguna manera así era.

-Pasa algo?- Le oí preguntar con preocupación mientras observaba mi cara colorada y mi mirada perdida en algún lugar de mi mente. Desperté para encontrarme con sus ojos que me miraban intentando comprenderme.

El reloj de la cocina hacía tic-tac, la sopa de pollo humeaba a mi lado y yo estaba a punto de dar un paso incierto hacia un futuro esperanzado, todavía sin saber cómo proceder, imaginándome que me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho si todo terminaba saliendo mal.

-Yo…yo te besé.- Fue lo único que pude murmurar, y aunque lo dije como una total afirmación, mi voz retumbó en la habitación como la de una niñita pequeña y asustada.

Observé los cambios en su cara mientras procesaba lo que acababa de decirle. Pasó de la consternación a la sorpresa, supongo que porque lo había recordado, y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa para morderse el labio seguidamente mientras arqueaba las cejas.

-Sí. Se podría decir que sí.-Fue lo único que dijo. Intentando disminuir el impacto de su respuesta (Aunque yo no hubiese preguntado nada) bajando la cabeza para no verme a los ojos.

Mierda. Cómo había sido posible que yo misma me hubiese creado tal cataclisma, que ahora hacía al mundo girar a mi alrededor?

-Pero tranquila, en verdad no pasó nada, Sakura-Chan, no tienes obligación a repetirlo.- Se dirigió hacia mí, en un intento en vano de tranquilizar mi agitado interior, aunque no tuviese ni idea de los motivos de tal agitación.

-Oh Dios.-Fue lo que logré decir, todavía indecisa sobre cómo proceder a continuación.

-Pero lo entiendo perfectamente,- Siguió justificándome, intentando restarle importancia al tamaño hecho que constituía el haber entregado mi primer beso bajo los efectos del alcohol.- No te encontrabas bien, Sasuke no estaba…

Y entonces allí desperté. Imbécil! Tamaño de imbécil! Qué creía que había pasado? Qué creía él que había pasado o qué creía que pasaba por mi mente en aquel momento? Cómo podía creerme capaz? De haber sido tan vil como para usarlo como un sustituto de Sasuke o algo parecido. No, jamás, nunca, jamás. Por qué? No entendía nada, de nada, de nada.

Tanto así le había herido? Tanro así le había despreciado anteriormente como para hacerle creer que él no merecía un beso por su cuenta, cuando en verdad merecía los mejores del mundo? Y de pronto me encontré enormemente furiosa conmigo misma.

-Imbécil.-Murmuré con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, mientras intentaba levantar la cabeza de la cama en un vano esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura, sólo para obtener como consecuencia una enorme punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

-Huh?- Me respondió, como un niño que no entiende la lección, y sus ojos me mostraron que se encontraba completamente perdido, aunque no dio muestras de haberse ofendido por el insulto, que había sido también para mí misma.

-No te besé por haber bebido demasiado, ni te besé por extrañar a Sasuke, te besé porque quería.- Fue lo siguiente que dije, intentando explicarle, intentando que lo captase todo por inferencia.

Le quería. Es verdad que le quería. Y le amaba. Pero aún así el miedo a la posibilidad de que él no me amase de vuelta era entumecedor, y me maldije a mí misma por haber comenzado con aquel tema. La posibilidad de perderlo atenazaba mi garganta y me llenaba de pánico. Y aún así, aunque me estaba muriendo del miedo, dejé escapar las palabras que formaban mi boca, que odavía nisiquiera había llegado a formular en mi mente, decidida y lanzada a una muerte total.

-Supongo, que necesito estar un poco mal para demostrarte todo lo que en verdad significas para mí, normalmente… nunca he tenido el valor para admitirlo.- "O admitírmelo a mí misma" , completé la oración en mí mente, sin nisiquiera haberme dado cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras que había soltado. Le miré exasperada, intentando intuir su reacción. Su mirada azul me golpeó, mientras le veía girar la cabeza hacia un lado y expresar una mueca de confusión.

-Y eso qué quiere decir exactamente?- Dejó escapar las palabras de su boca, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

De pronto me pareció que estaba demasiado cerca de mí y me dió pánico el saber que vería mis mejillas colorearse, mi lengua torcerse y mis ojos esconderse cuando el valor me hubiese abandonado, como acababa de ocurrir ahora.

-Yo…, ay, me debo de ver tan estúpida,- Susurré, más para mí misma que para él.- No lo sé.

Pero eso había sido una mentira. Sí que lo sabía. Lo había sabido ya tiempo atrás. Le amaba, necesitaba amarlo, necesitaba compartir su carga, limpiar sus lágrimas, saciar sus labios y causarle felicidad. Era una necesidad que ahora afloraba en mi ser, una necesidad de entregarme a él por completo que hacía ver superficiales a todas las demás. Y sin embargo por qué no se lo pude decir? Porqué en aquel momento la lógica, la razón y el pensamiento coherente me habían fallado. Calro que lo sabía. Aquella indecisión no había sido sino fruto del miedo, de entregar de nuevo mi corazón no siendo correspondida, de verlo desaparecer entre la penumbra, miedo a hundirme de nuevo en mi propia oscuridad.

Estúpida. Estúpida Sakura.

-Sakura-Chan.- Le oí llamarme con suavidad, penetrando los cortinajes de mi mente enblanquecida por su precensia y la multitud de sentimientos que congeniaban en mi alma.

-Ah?- Volteé a verlo, para encontrarme con sus ojos azules muy cerca de los míos, mientras los nervios hacían mella en mi cuerpo.

Qué estaría pensando? Qué querría decirme? Había sido suficiente? Había sido muy sutil? Era el momento definitivo, ahora lo sabría. El cielo se abría ante mis ojos, mientras la posibilidad de oscuridad reptaba entre mis pies.

-Puedo besarte?- Fue lo único que preguntó. Le miré a la cara y observé su sonrisa traviesa.

No podía creerlo. Qué había sido eso? Sin embargo, mi cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que mi mente, y aún antes de haber procesado la pregunta que salía de los labios de mi amigo, mi cabeza ya había asentido, mi mentón ya se había levantado hacia su dirección y mis ojos ya se habían cerrado con fuerza, esperando aquel momento definitivo que recordaría hasta el fin de mis días como el inicio del resto de mi vida.

Sentí sus labios firmes sobre los míos, auqella sensación que estaba segura, jamás olvidaría. Su calidez, sus ganas de hacerme feliz, aquella unión tan poderosa por la que nuestras almas habían esperado tanto. Era dulce. Era la experiencia más dulce que había conocido en mi vida. Y sentía a mi corazón llenarse de felicidad sólo con la seguridad de que ahora seríamos inseparables, de las expectativas que sabríamos llenar cada día que pasásemos juntos, y por la certeza, ahora más definitiva que nunca, de que aquello era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo. Le besé de vuelta, mientras sus labios se desplazaban de manera cariñosa hacia mi cuello, para terminar en aquel rincón escondido que era el espacio detrás de mi oreja.

-Yo también te amo, Sakura-Chan.-Le oí susurrar, y no pude sino soltar un risa, mientras veía su cara ahora muy cerca de la mía, y sentía su mirada cubriéndome de amor. Lo había entendido. Lo había entendido a la perfección. Así de bien podía ver a través de mí, así de bien podía robarse las palabras de mis labios, palabras que me había dado miedo decir segundos atrás, cuando ahora parecían una sentencia que llevaría con alegría.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, la sopa de pollo, descansando en aquella mesita de noche, perdida en el tiempo, se había quedado fría. Y una dulce certeza se había grabado en nuestros corazones, jamás volveríamos a estar solos de nuevo. Tal vez, no, ahora estaba segura, aquel iba a ser un buen año después de todo.


End file.
